I might be inlove with my best friend
by XOXO-AMOR ET ODIUM-XOXO
Summary: "Well you two could 'Fake Date'". He said doing that weird quote thing with his fingers when he said 'fake date'. "and by the end of a month or two if she isn't in love with you then she wins and if she is you win." Follow this pair of teens into love... NOT GOING TO CONTINUE- PM ME IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE IT...
1. Chapter 1

Maddie's POV

Hey. I'm Maddie Jackson. There are four thing you need to know about me:

_**I am in my fourth year of Hogwarts **_

_**I am James Sirius Potter's best friend**_

_**I am in love with my best friend**_

_**And that I am about to change that**_

So there you are and then there is the six things that you don't need to know about me but I am going to tell you any ways:

_**I am the top in my class in almost every class but DADA (thanks James) and charms ( again thanks James).**_

_**I love pissing James off so I will call him Jamie or Jamiekins.**_

_**I hate when James calls me mad ( as a nickname not mad as in loon).**_

_**I spent almost all my time with James and go to his at Christmas (but no other holiday so in the summer we met some were in the muggle word).**_

_**I all ways get really good marks on test and essays **_

_**And last but not least I am trying (and failing) to fall out of love with my best friend.**_

With that it is on with the show.

I was about to walk into the main hall to go met James and then head into town when someone grabbed me and swung me over their shoulder and said to me "Now why is a young girl such as yourself walking around school by themselves? UMMMM?"

"Because their idiot of a best friend wouldn't wait while they got ready." I really hated how James were taller than me because he could do things like this and all I had to look at was his great ass. WAIT NO STOP THAT MADDIE. "does that answer your question Jamiekins?"

"Well yes it does mad." I HATED that name and the twat knew it.

"if you call me mad again I will make your life hell."

"Then don't call me Jamiekins. Got it." He said walking into the main hall with me still slung over his shoulder. Well this wasn't embarrassing. Note the sarcasm. There was a moment of silence then a bark of laughter without looking I knew it was because I was slung over his shoulder.

"Jamie if you're my best friend then you'll put me down." I whisper into his back. There must be a god because he set me down but then he kind of messed up the "thank god" thing because he slung his arm over my shoulder and led me to where we normally sit with Fred ( his cousin and second best friend) who was laughing his annoying ass off.

"Shut up Fred" said James as he sat down next to me. "Or one of us is going to kill you." God that was something that I always loved about James. He always stuck up for me and he never left anyone but himself make fun of me.

"Sure." Fred replied Sarcastically. "You two love me you would never kill me."

"Want to bet on that." I said slipping into the conversation. "Because we could waste time on killing him OR we could stuff as much food into our mouths and head to town with him and kill him there?" I said to James.

"We'll go with the second option." He said as he shoveled food into his mouth. Ten minute later we were at the front gate waiting to be let out.

After about five more minute of sitting on the ground the gate finally opened we stood up and were just about to leave through the gates but James swung me over his shoulder. AGAIN.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi. I'm James Potter and these are the four things that you _have_ to know about me:

_**I'm in my fourth year of Hogwarts **_

_**I'm Melanie Jackson's best friend **_

_**I'm in love with her**_

_**I'm hoping to change that **_

So with that it's on with the show.

We were about to walk through the gates of school to go to Hogsmaed when I grabbed Melanie again and slung her over my shoulder and continued walking down the road to town. "Hey! Potter! Let me down you git." I heard her shout into my back.

"Well Jackson. Why would I do that?" I replied.

"Because I'm your best friend and being your best friend you would hate to cause me any public embarrassment?"

"Nope" I said popping to P.

"Oh right it's because I'll hex your ass off if you don't let me down. Yap that's it."

"Nope wrong."

"Oh I'm sorry you're right. It because I will tell you ex-girlfriend Anna that you're in love with her."

"You wouldn't." Anna was the most annoying, clingy and _**WORST**_ girlfriend I ever had. _**EVER.**_

"Try me"

"Gladly" I said as I walked on.

"Oh Anna" She shouted. DAMN was she behind us? Really God do you hate me?

"You wouldn't because if I'm stuck with her so are you." I said simply; Because I knew I got her there she hates Anna.

"Oh really? I don't mind."

"Wait. What?

"I'll just stop chilling with you."

"You wouldn't you can't resist my awesomeness."

"Want to bet on that."

"Hell yes." I said setting her down on her feet again. We were outside the three broom sticks.

"How we doing this then?"

"Well James don't you need to get you newest ex of your back?" Said Fred finally paying attention.

"Yah your point?" I replied.

"Well you two could 'Fake Date'". He said doing that weird quote thing with his fingers when he said 'fake date'. "and by the end of a month or two if she isn't in love with you then she wins and if she is you win."

"Yah but what about him he can't resist my awesomeness either."

"So can!" I shouted.

"can't" she shouted in reply.

"can"

"can't"

"can"

"How about this if James is in love with Melanie but Melanie isn't in love with James then Melanie wins. And if Melanie is in love with James and James isn't in love with Melanie then James wins. But if you in love with each other then I win. And the bet is for…an extra round of butter beer at the tree broom sticks and the winner can shout in the middle of lunch about the bet and that they won. Okay?" Fred said.

"Deal!" Me and Melanie shouted. And we all shook hands on it.

"How long does it go on for?" Melanie asked

"Two or Three months?" Fred asked. "Three" he added nodding to himself.

"It's ON." I said walking into the tree broom sticks.

"Starting now." Fred said walking in after me.

"Okay" I said talking Mel's hand. We walked over to the rest of our family and friends and took our seats (It was only the beginning of school so we had no coats or anything to take off). I sat down next to Mel and lazily slung my arm around her shoulder. Everyone looked at us questionably.

"Oh right" I said lazily. "me and Mel are dating." _Here come the questions _I thought to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Melanie's POV

"OH MY GOD!" Rose shouted. " really?"

"Yah really" I replied. "the twat finally asked me out last night before I went to bed."

"How?"

"Well I was walking up stairs but he shouted goodnight so I turned around and it said 'Will you go out with me' in the air. It was so sweet I couldn't say no." Man I am good making things up on the spot high five to me.

"Oh my god I had no idea that he was that sweet." Lily said like she couldn't care less.

"Hey Fred can't we tell them they're family?" asked James ten minutes later because we were getting bored of all the screams about how cute we were.

"Yah Fred Please." I begged.

"Fine but for every person you tell the bet gets juicer. But because they're family they all count as one person. So here is what we're adding to the bet. The winner get to stand up in whatever classes they want , before Dinner that night, and randomly shout who the losers are in love with." Fred replied getting bored with the begging.

"Deal" Me and James shouted together.

"You guys what's going on?" Asked Rose.

"Well we made a bet that if we fake dated that one of us would fall in love with the other. So if I am in love with Jamie but Jamie isn't in love with me then he wins. And if Jamie is in love with me but I'm not in love with Jamie than I win. And it last for three months." I said to all of them. If they could see their faces right now they would be dying of laughter.

"Ah but Melanie Dear you're forgetting something." Fred said from beside me.

"And what would that be?"

"If they're in love with each other by the end of the three month I win." He told the group smugly.

"Yeah but that won't happen." James said.

I think I just died a little in side. "Yeah that will never happen."

We saw their disbelieving and I stuck my tough out at them and Rose stuck her tough out back at me. I so can't believe that they think that James would like me. Rose knows that I'm in love with James so she knows that I have already lost the bet but by the end of this bet that will be history. That is unless James is in love with me but then Fed would win and as James said that will never happen.


	4. Chapter 4

James's POV

I know I shouldn't have said that Fred wouldn't win. I mean it was what I had wished for, for a long time but it was never going to happen as she said. I was in love with her and believe me when I say everyone in the family knew that I was in love with her and that I have been for a very long time. So when she agreed with my lie I think a little part of me died inside.

We left the three broomsticks an hour latter we started to head back to school without Fred. But of course we had to keep up the look of a happy couple and holding hands and it killed me. Killed me to know she thought nothing of it while I couldn't get over the nerves.

"I don't get it…" Melanie said .

"Get what?" I asked.

"How you're not killing Fred right now…You know for making you do this dumb bet."

"It's not dumb." I said without thinking.

"Why?"

"Because if I win that means I am irresistible." I said thinking on the spot and hoping she buys it.

"But you're not."

"But I am"

"Not"

"Am"

"Not"

"You know what? Shut up." I said

"Make me." She replied.

I turned to her looking down and said. "Do you really want me to?"

"Not really."

"Then Shut UP" I shouted at her. But her eyes widened and filled with tears (I had never shouted at my friends and family let alone her).

"Fine." She said sniffing and turning around to go back to town.

"Wait Melanie." I sigh.

"What?" She snapped as she began to walk faster but it was easy for me to keep up because my legs were longer.

"Come on Melanie don't be like that." I said as she sat down on the bench we had past about 5 minutes ago.

"Be like what you started it." She murmured and sniffed again.

"Come on Melanie," I said Kneeling in front of her and lifting up her head so she was made to look at me. "I know I started it and I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you…it's just that…I'm just stressed."

"Really? So you're not angry at me?" she asked.

"I could never be angry at you." I said as I stood up and pulled her into a hug .

"Good because I stole one of your chocolate frogs." She mumbled into my chest.

"You did what?" I said pushing her back so she was at arms length. "You know what? I think after me making you upset I will give you another."

"Oh My Merlin and you serious?" She shouted (I never gave a way me chocolate frogs. EVER.)

"Nope. That's my middle name." I said smiling.

"Let's just go get my chocolate frog then shall we." She said sighing.

"Sure." I said slipping my arm over her shoulder again and started to walk towards the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Heey, this is not a chapter

Yess I know you all hate me cuz I haven't updated in forever but I promise I'll be updating soon.

I have had the worst writer block but im slowly getting there!

Thanks,

Steph xoxo


	6. Chocolate frogs and stange thoughts

_**Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, J.K owns all apart from Mel if I were here I would not spend my time writing fanfics and I would have a macbook air instead of my crappy laptop**_.

Melanie's POV

We continued walking and talking about random stuff and before you know t we had reached the Gryffindor commenroom entrance which was guarded by the fat lady who was singing an opera! This sounded like nails being dragged across a chalk board. (A/N I can't stand that*shivers*)

"Oi, Fat Lady! Hello!" I shout at the portrait, she finally stopped and took notice of us two standing there.

"Sorry dears password?" she replies

"Rictasempra" James mutters to her, she swings open and lets us enter.

Once we get inside James and I race up to the boys 4th year dorms, he wins but only cause he has longer legs!

After a bit of searching James comes over to me and hands me a chocolate frog

"Thanks" I say through a mouthful of chocolate so it comes out as more sounding like 'fanks'

"Welcome" he says while smirking at me as I continue to chew the frog.

When I finally finish the chocolate I turn to him and ask

"What?" I say curious because he's giving me this look

"Oh umm nothing" he said while going red " I was just thinking about that time you and I went swimming in the lake near my house and mum made us strip down to our undies cause she didn't want water dripping all through the house!" James finished his face returning to its normal colour.

2 hours later

James POV

We, Mel and I, headed down for dinner in the great hall, as we walked down in a comfortable silence, I couldn't help but ponder over what had happened earlier on, when Mel asked what was up, I just hope that she doesn't suspect anything! 1; cause I really wanna win that bet and 2; cause I don't want to ruin our friendship that we have here. I mean she's the closest friends I have so I don't want to lose that!

Mel's POV

I skipped down to dinner with James trudging along next to me he seemed to be deep in thought, I don't wanna stop that it very rarely happens as it is, so I decided to think my day over, as I rushed through the mornings activities, I couldn't help but stop and wonder if what James said he was thinking of when he blushed really was what he was thinking of!

When we arrived in the Great Hall, not long after our walk, we took our seats at the Gryffindor table and began to pile food onto our plates.

I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I started eating.

Fred's POV

Later that night after dinner I lay in bed listening to the others snore while I could hear James softly whisper out Melanie's name. As I slowly drifted off to sleep, I remember thinking about how they are gonna end up together, but they would faster if it wasn't for their damn pride!

_**Aww how nice now I really need some help with whats going into the next chapter cause I am stuck with should happen! So please drop your Ideas in a review or you can PM me! **_

_**Love you guys**_

_**Steph xoxo**_


End file.
